Our first timeNot
by screamingknight
Summary: A One shot For New!Dante and My oc who is the daughter of Jeanne and a Vampire king enjoy.


A/N: First DMC one shot ever. It will be based after the DMC 5. But I will give a backstory on them if you guys want me to create an actual fanfic for them. Sorry if Dante doesn't seem in character. Ill try my best. Please tell me if you want more.

His blue eyes dilated as he watched Rose squirm under him. Her lightly waved hair spread out over his white pillows. Her green eyes bore into Dante's, pleading for him to be as gentle as possible. He nuzzled her neck with his lips. He sucked gently on her sweet spot, his ego swelling at the light moans that escape her plump pink lips.

Dante trailed his fingers down Rose's chest, brushing lightly over her swollen nipple. Rose trembled to his touch, trying hard not to sink her teeth into his neck. The tiny vampire dug her sharp red nails into his shoulders. He bit his lip trying to keep control. He would much rather rip off their clothes and pound into her. But he knew that would only make him look uncaring or a jerk.  
He loved Rose. They met at an orphanage back when they were both thirteen. She was a quiet girl with bright green eyes and raven color hair that was cut close to her skull in the back and passed her chin in the front. She almost always wore black and was weird about getting dirt on her clothes. She had the most innocent expression on her face when he first came up to her to "borrow" a pencil. It drove him absolutely crazy.  
"Names Dante...You?" He asked after a long awkward moment of staring at each other.  
She gave him a blank expression that revealed nothing about her. "Rose." She whispered. And the rest was history. They hung out everyday, talking about their past and what would come of their future. She would sneak into the broom closet at night where he waited for her so they could plan an escape from the hell hole, but one night they were caught and separated for a couple a weeks. Finally their plans worked and the damn place was set on fire by an 'unknown' source. After that things went down hill. They fought about little things. He got jealous of men staring and took it out on her. She ignored him half the time and soon after she left. Leaving him to fill a nasty chasm in his heart. Sleeping with mostly half the population of woman in the city.  
But now, now he had her just where he wanted her. Right under him. He could practically feel his heart swell up and thump on his rib cage. She was now covered with the thin white sheet from his bed, trying to sink deeper. His tongue wrestled with hers. He grabbed her wrist and pinned it above her head. "You are mine." He growled into her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth, not letting her take a breath.  
She clawed at his chest trying to break free from his grasp. She was so confused. She was a virgin, a woman who was suppose to wait for marriage. The daughter of the great and powerful Vampire king. Her mother, the Umbra Witch Jeanne, would tell her boys like Dante only wanted to get into her pants. She didn't believe it. He seemed to love, that's what he use to whisper into her ear right before they went to sleep.  
He slipped his hand in between her legs, passed the sheets. She gasped into his mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. "Dante." She whimpered.  
He kissed and cheek and grinned. He wanted nothing more then to make her moan his name over and over again, begging him to take her.

_Outside of the trailer demons formed from black shadows out of the ground. They were not happy with Dante. he had destroyed their potential ranking in Mundus' plan of domination. They wanted revenge. Wanted to kill the little cunt and his little whore for what he did for there plans. _  
_"Kill the Vampire girl first. Let him suffer like Lord Mundus did. Let him feel her blood all over him."The head Demon pointed a metal arm towards the door._

In the tailor, Dante continued his attack on Rose's swollen lips. His fingers worked her core, making her lower abdomen tingle with sweet agony. She tangled her fingers into his black hair and raised her knees up to his rib cage. His middle finger slipped into her without any warning. She bit into his lip drawing blood. Rose tugged hard on Dante's hair.  
"So fucking...tight." He growled.  
She rocked her hips into his rough calloused hand. "Sorry." She rubbed his lip with her thumb.  
"Forget about it." He smiled and slowed down his sweet torture with his finger. "I will always forgive you, Rose."  
A shivered ran down her spine. "I love you." She whispered.  
He pecked her lips and grabbed the golden square off of the nightstand. "Words cannot describe how much I love you...I've waited way to long to be with you."  
Never taking his blue orbs away from her green pair. She gulped and watched as he slid his jeans to his knees. Her heart started to race as his erection hit his stomach. He grinned at her red cheeks. She drove him wild. He impatiently ripped open the condom and started to slide it on.

"DANTE! COME OUT TO FACE YOUR ATONMENTS!" The trailer rocked, throwing both Dante and Rose onto the floor.  
"You gotta be fucking kidding me." He propped himself up on his elbows. He scowled and looked down at the Vampire looking back at him. Her hands on his chest. She straddled him, making things even more painful for him.  
"Mind giving me a second, beautiful." He entangled his fingers in her soft hair and pulled her into his lips.  
"Dont get killed. They seem serious."  
He chuckled and regretfully pulled her off of him, placing her gently beside him. She pulled the white sheets over her petite body and watched him snatch up his guns and pull on his jacket.  
"This will not take long. I promise." And out the door he was.  
Rose sat back on the bed and waited. She heard gun shots and screeching. Rose laid back on the bed and huffed. She made a decision and got dressed. She will not lose something so precious to her in a dingy place like this and not after her 'boyfriend' got done killing some demons after his head. Call her a typical girl but she wanted something more...original, not when ever he had time. After the last shot was shot she stepped out of the shitty trailer Dante called home. He twirled around as she stepped down.  
"We going some where? Dont think I can take another second like this. Starting to get blue."  
She shook her head as he holstered his guns. She gave him a peck on the cheek and turned the other way. "I refuse to sleep with you this way. We're not even together anymore. We'll talk later."  
"Wait what? You cant be serious. Come on, Rose. This painful." He gestured to his pants. "Rose!?"  
He sighed as he watched the sweet round ass walk herself back the trail towards her car. He was going to have to take care of this damn problem himself, again.


End file.
